Lágrimas de Pérolas
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Ayumi uma garota que só conhece o lado ruim do ser humano, pode amar alguém?Sasuke um garoto que anseia liberdade pode encontrar alguém que o entenda?Gaara um garoto mistorioso que não sabe o que quer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Naruto não nos pertence e não ganhamos nada com isso, além do fato de satisfazermos os nossos desejos sádicos de torturar os personagens!

Capítulo 01 – Chegada e Já?!

-

-

-

Eram cinco da manhã. Um garoto acabara de acordar, seus olhos negros estavam olhando o despertador, ainda estava com um pouco de sono, mas logo levantou, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho bem gelado, assim acordaria de vez.

Um banho rápido deu um jeito em seus cabelos negros, dando uma arrepiada, vestiu o uniforme da escola e desceu pra tomar café.

Ele morava com seu irmão mais velho, nunca tinha se dado bem com ele, mas não tinha outro jeito, seus pais morreram em um acidente, e o único parente que poderia cuidar era o irmão.

Sasuke queria dar um jeito de sair logo daquela casa, mas tinha que ser feito com calma e planejado, não queria virar um moleque de rua.

Ele era um garoto dedicado, estudava muito na escola, além de ter uma certa facilidade de aprendizado, em sua sala ele era o melhor em tudo, menos em simpatia...

Era calado, carrancudo, e de certa forma, respondão, se achava melhor que os outros, que ninguém chegava ao seu nível, um gênio difícil...

Naruto Uzumaki, um garoto alegre, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, apesar de ser todo divertido, tem um passado muito triste, seus pais morreram em uma missão, eram policiais, e desde pequeno viveu com um amigo de seus pais, ele queria provar para os outros o seu valor, queria que todos o vissem o tratasse como alguém...

Sakura Haruno, ela tinha seu jeito meio irritante, seus longos cabelos cor de rosa e sua famosa testa de marquise... Ela era uma pessoa que se aborrece fácil, mas é uma garota legal. No começo do ano, ela era praticamente ignorada por Sasuke, mas com o tempo se tornaram amigos, era um trio de amizade estranho.

Bem, a vida de Sasuke não tinha mudado muito no segundo semestre, mesmos amigos, notas altas, e comportamento semelhante. Mas o que não sabia é que daquele dia em diante a vida dele iria mudar...

Foi à entrada da nova aluna, Ayumi Midori, uma garota de longos cabelos negros olhos meio opacos de uma cor acinzentado com um pouco de violeta, uma pessoa de certa forma parecida com Sasuke, mas completamente diferente...

Era inteligente, pensava rápido, era arrogante, fria, parecia que não tinha alma, era pior que Sasuke.

- Se apresente, por favor. – Diz Kakashi, o professor.

- Meu nome é Ayumi Midori, prazer. – Ela disse com um sorriso vazio, não havia vida, ela parecia uma boneca.

- Nossa, que garota estranha... – Comentaram alguns alunos

Ela apenas foi se sentar no fundo da sala, bem no canto. Parecia que realmente ela não queria ser notada, completamente diferente de Naruto.

- Nossa que garota esquisita! De onde será que ela veio? – pergunta Naruto olhando de relance para a garota.

Kakashi também havia notado algo diferente naquela garota, e depois da aula foi ver a ficha dela.

- Puxa, não é à toa que ela é daquele jeito... – dizia enquanto lia.

- É, essa menina podia ter seguido outro caminho bem diferente, talvez melhor... – diz o diretor.

- O senhor já a conhece? – pergunta Kakashi parecendo interessado.

- Ah sim, bem... Na verdade eu que resolvi trazê-la aqui, ela tem um potencial muito grande, mas se ela continuar com aquele jeito não vai chegar tão longe quanto poderia ir. – ele olhou para Kakashi com certa preocupação.

- Eu notei que ela parece tão vazia, parece que não tem propósito na vida...O olhar dela é frio e vago.

- Eu conversei com ela ontem, ela me disse algumas coisas que me fazem entender melhor o porquê dela ter seguido esse caminho, ela está muito ferida por dentro, mesmo parecendo forte o coração dela ainda chora.

- Diretor, o senhor a colocou naquela turma de propósito?

- Claro, não faço as coisas por fazer, ainda tenho um pressentimento de como as coisas vão terminar.

Kakashi sorriu, ele também tinha um pressentimento, o que será que iria acontecer?

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde a vinda da nova aluna, ela ainda não tinha feito amigo algum e do jeito que era, não iria arranjar tão cedo, Anko, professora de química, era um pouco barulhenta, mas dava uma boa aula e adorava dar provas surpresas.

- Bem hoje teremos a minha famosa prova surpresa!- diz Anko com um sorriso que podia ser denominado de maligno.

Os alunos gelaram, Naruto era o mais nervoso, Sasuke parecia ter gostado da idéia da prova, assim como Sakura, que também era ótima aluna.

Ayumi continuou olhando para professora, não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, te darei uma colher de chá, por ser uma aluna nova.

- Não precisa, provavelmente a sua prova é fácil.

- Certo, vamos ver.

- "Que garota metida!" - pensa Sakura.

As provas de Anko não eram nada fáceis. O tempo da prova era de uma hora, Anko viu Ayumi ler a provar e não escrever absolutamente nada.

- Está difícil? – Pergunta Anko – Vejo que nem começou a escrever.

- Não. – Responde a garota simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Anko não gostava muito desse tipo de aluna, queria dar uma de garota sabe tudo, nem mesmo Sasuke era assim. Naruto olhava a prova e a cada minuto ficava apavorado, como aquela aluna nova podia dizer que a prova estava fácil? Apesar de não gostar do jeito de Ayumi, ele ficou curioso para conhecê-la, ele sentia que ela estava escondendo algo...

Ayumi virou a folha e ficou o resto dos cinqüenta minutos olhando a parede. Sasuke não havia gostado daquela garota, mas de certa forma, sentiu uma emoção, talvez teria com quem competir, se havia algo que ele não dispensava, era uma boa competição.

Sakura definitivamente não foi com a cara da nova aluna, provavelmente não iria se dar bem com ela, mas, para Ayumi, não importava o que os outros pensavam. Aprendeu com a dor o que o ser humano faz por interesse, ninguém pensou duas vezes antes de feri-la.

Ayumi fechou o coração junto com o seu passado, no qual não queria lembrar nunca mais e apenas se concentrou em viver por si própria.

--/--

Sasuke que estava no terraço, ventava bastante, era o lugar perfeito para se pensar, um lugar vazio, e alto...

- Interessante...- foi apenas o que ele disse, pensando que naquele ano, na escola, seria, quem sabe, desafiado.

O dia foi longo, pelo menos para Ayumi. Ela mal sabia que ela era o assunto de várias pessoas no colégio.

- Entrou uma nova aluna na minha sala, ela é muito metida e se acha a melhor. – dizia uma garota loira.

- Ela parece ser nojenta, o tipo de pessoa que eu odeio. – diz uma outra garota.

- "Como sempre pensam sem saber de nada, bando de idiotas" – pensava Ayumi, que passava pelo local e ouve um trecho da conversa.

- Falando nela... – diz a loira em tom de desdém. Ayumi ignora completamente a presença dela e dos outros. Mas Ino não gostava de ser ignorada.

- Se acha melhor não é mesmo? Ayumi, a garota sabe tudo!

- Eu não me acho a melhor, eu simplesmente sou. - Ayumi se mostrava indiferente, e continuou a caminhar.

- Assim você não vai fazer amigos... – diz uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros que estava ao lado de Ino.

Ayumi parou por um instante, se virou e falou em um tom frio e ao mesmo tempo agressivo.

- Eu não preciso, amigos não servem para nada!

- Você só fala isso porque não tem. – Fala Tenten, ainda tentando convence-la a se aproximar de alguém.

- Não tenho porque não preciso, não me interessa as outras pessoas, vocês são tudo um monte de lixo! – Ayumi se irritara e agora, andava rápido, sem olhara para trás. Não é preciso dizer que o as pessoas ficaram indignadas com o tratamento, queriam matá-la de raiva, ela os chamou de lixo!

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Sakura conversavam no jardim da escola.

- O que você achou da nova aluna? – pergunta Naruto.

- Convencida e insuportável. – reponde Sakura sem pensar duas vezes.

- É... Eu também achei, mas ela não deve ser assim porque quer. Eu olhei nos olhos dela, e os olhos dela não tinham vida, como se não tivesse sonhos. – Ele parecia pensativo, como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa, então Sakura o encarou, mas não disse nada.

Já era a ultima aula e Ayumi estava sentada em seu lugar, pensando, solitária, quando Naruto entra na sala junto com Sakura que vai para seu lugar. Naruto se aproxima com cautela.

- Ei! – O loiro diz chamando atenção da garota, mas, ela o encara e continua calada. - Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta?

-Fala. – A morena diz sem paciência, querendo que o colega se retirasse logo.

- Qual é o seu sonho? – Pergunta Naruto determinado

Ayumi não esperava uma pergunta daquela, mas ela não tinha resposta, ela não tinha sonhos... Pelo menos, nunca tinha pensado neles. Será que era tão estranho assim o fato de não ter nenhum sonho? Pensando nisso, a garota responde rapidamente.

- Eu...Não tenho sonhos. Se for só isso, agora vá embora. – Pela primeira vez, se sentia insegura...

Naruto percebeu a hesitação dela em responder, mas não disse nada, apesar de não ser bons nos estudos, conseguia entender as pessoas e viu que a garota tinha passado por dificuldades.

O loiro se sentou em seu lugar, sorridente como sempre. Ayumi não entendia como alguém podia ficar o dia inteiro sorrindo, será que ele não tinha mágoas, tristezas?

Sasuke entrou na sala, tinha ido a cantina comer algo, ele repara que a sala ainda estava um pouco vazia, era de se esperar ainda faltava dez minutos para próxima aula, na aula anterior a professora dispensou os alunos um pouco mais cedo.

Ele olhou para Ayumi que o encarava também...

- "É... esse ano vai ser interessante mesmo..." – Sasuke sorriu discretamente pra si mesmo.

Já na ultima aula, o professor de Física, Kakashi entra na sala um pouco atrasado.

- Bem, antes de mais nada, tenho notícias para vocês... – diz com um sorriso. – Eu não poderei ficar para a aula!

Toda a sala grita de alegria, fazendo o professor sorrir de lado, com a reação já esperada dos alunos.

-Mas mesmo assim, mandarei vocês para a professora Tsunade de Educação Física! – Agora o balburdio era geral! Garotas gritavam em protesto, garotos comemoravam; tudo tinha virado uma bagunça.

Kakashi logo se retira e deixa os alunos aos cuidados de Tsunade. Mas, como havia outra sala que também estava com o mesmo problema. Duas salas de segundo ano se juntaram para fazer a educação física.

Depois de todos fazerem um bom aquecimento, a professora, por ser apenas uma aula substituta, deixou a aula livre. As meninas, em sua maior parte, se sentaram e os meninos foram jogar.

Foi quando Ayumi o viu. Sentiu uma coisa estranha, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Uma acelerada no coração, os lábios secos e um nervosismo incompreensível. Um garoto ruivo. Os cabelos realmente muito vermelhos e olhos verdes claros. Realmente, muito atraente.

O garoto parou no meio do campo e olhou para ela, o que fez o seu coração aumentar mais ainda o ritmo. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até chamarem o nome dele e ele voltar ao jogo.

Mas o que diabos tinha sido aquilo de agora a pouco? O que era aquela sensação estranha que tinha tomado conta de si? A garota se levantou e andou rápido para longe da aula.

Ayumi ficou sentada um tempo na frente dos vestiários, apenas tentando se acalmar. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Logo, ouve passos e vira a cabeça em direção a eles. Era ele! Ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas ele é mais rápido.

-Você é a garota de agora a pouco não é? – A voz dele era fria e tinha um timbre sério.

-Hai! – Ela não sabia o por quê de hesitar.

-Eu sou Gaara, me desculpe por aquilo, não queria deixar você desconfortável. – O sorriso cínico que se formou no canto dos lábios do ruivo foi como se tivessem chutado o orgulho da garota.

-É que bom que pediu desculpas Gaara, porque eu não vou pedir! – Ela não sabia o por quê, aquilo tinha sido instantâneo. Ela nunca tinha se irritado antes com outras pessoas. E ao que pôde ver, ele se impressionou também, uma vez que ficou quieto olhando para ela, sem reação.

-Da próxima vez – Ele se aproxima da orelha dela, recuperando-se do choque – Faço pior

Ela age por instinto e acerta-lhe um tapa na cara, não com muita força, apenas para ele se afastar. O que faz com que ele sorria e saia andando com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-"Que cara insuportável!" – Pensa, com o coração ainda disparado. – "Nem perguntou meu nome!"

**N/A – primeira fic de Naruto, espero que gostem **

**Bem, estou escrevendo essa fic com minha amiga Su! Também escritora!**

**Queremos comentários!!!!! Não escrevemos para as paredes!**

**E nos digam o que acharam **

**Beijos aos leitores!!**


	2. Competição e Gaara?

Título – Lágrimas de Pérola

Resumo – Um colégio, uma garota nova e muita confusão nesse triângulo amoroso. O que pode acontecer agora? (SasukexSakura e GaaraxOC)

Autoras – Ray Shimizu & Miyavi Kikumaru

Disclaimer – Naruto não nos pertence e não ganhamos nada com isso, além do fato de satisfazermos os nossos desejos sádicos de torturar os personagens!

Capítulo 02 – Competição e...Gaara?

-

-

-

Ayumi tinha ficado realmente nervosa, afinal de contas quem ele achava que era?

Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a aula acabar, mas a garota não se importou, andou para o portão e vendo que ainda estava fechado o pulou na cara lavada. Kakashi que viu a cena através da janela do segundo andar sorriu.

- Essa garota... Espero que o diretor saiba o que está fazendo.

Gaara se sentia incomodado, apesar do sorriso cínico, ele se sentia um pouco nervoso, sempre fora frio, e, de certa forma, cínico. Mas aquela garota, o tinha tirado do sério e por nada!

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, ao acabar a aula, também se dirigiam ao portão, esperando que fosse aberto enquanto conversavam.

- A Ayumi já está aqui há uma semana e ainda não tem nenhum amigo. – diz Naruto, sentindo pena da garota.

- Está sentindo pena dela? Ela meio que merece! Viu como ela trata os outros? A Ino ficou muito mau quando essa garota a chamou de lixo! – Sakura parecia indignada do jeito que haviam tratado sua amiga!

Afinal era uma daquelas pessoas que podia agüentar sentir-se desprezada, mas nunca, nunca mesmo deixaria que falassem uma coisa sequer de seus amigos ou de sua família, eles eram sagrados.

Sasuke não disse nada, o que faz com que os outros estranhem e prestem atenção no que fazia, mas ele apenas sorria de uma forma estranha, o que os fez terem calafrios. Nunca se sabia direito o que se passava na mente do moreno.

- O que foi Sasuke? – pergunta a menina, desconfiada. Já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que, dali, coisa boa não vinha.

- Nada, só acho que esse ano vai ser divertido, só isso. – Aquele era o sorriso que dava quando o sangue fervia de emoção.

Sakura dá um sorriso triste, pensando no que aquilo poderia significar. Será que finalmente perderia Sasuke de vez? Aquilo fazia seu coração doer, fazia sentir-se sufocando.

E Naruto, mais uma vez não entendendo nada, apenas pensava no que teria de divertido. Tudo o que sabia era que o amigo adorava competir e quanto mais difícil, mais estimulado ele ficava.

O portão foi aberto, e os três foram para casa, cada um com seus pensamentos. No caminho, Sasuke não conseguia se livrar daquela sensação, não sabia o por quê de estar daquele jeito, afinal de contas, ele mal conhecia aquela garota, mas o êxtase tomava conta dele, como se fosse atraído pelo desconhecido!

Ayumi não foi para casa, para falar a verdade raramente ela ia, não tinha o que fazer em casa, então, ia a biblioteca estudar, correr nos parques e trabalhava em um escritório, fazendo contas o dia inteiro. Aquilo a afastava de ter de pensar...

Para a idade dela, talvez, outras pessoas tivessem ficado loucas ou desistido, mas ela sabia o que era ser sozinha, o que é ter de viver sozinha... Às vezes, apenas às vezes permitia que o desespero tomasse conta dela, invado-a por inteiro.

E nesses dias, e nesses dias apenas, permitia-se chorar. Se não agüentasse, se não fosse feita de pedra, não conseguiria.

Medo, solidão, determinação, frieza e arrogância... Era disso que era feita Ayumi.

Ela já tinha praticamente a sala toda contra si, ninguém tentava descobrir o por quê de ela ser daquele jeito, julgavam o que para eles seria mais conveniente. Havia algumas exceções, mas esses, covardes, nem se atreviam a chegar perto da "fera".

Claro, sempre existem aqueles que adoram fazer isso, brincar. Adoram ser diferentes dos outros, adoram correrem o risco de se queimar por brincar muito perto do fogo.

Era tarde da noite e Ayumi tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e apesar de estar cansada não queria ir para casa. Resolveu ir ao parque que tinha perto de sua casa.

O lugar infantil estava completamente infantil, uma única luz acesa de um poste a fazia companhia.

A garota fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela escuridão preenchendo-a, vazia, negra, era fácil, desistir é sempre mais fácil do que lutar, e ela já havia perdido a energia para lutar. Ficou sentada em um balanço, pensando.

Sasuke tinha ido comprar algumas coisas no mercado, por ordens de seu irmão. Ele era tratado praticamente como um escravo, ou assim via sua realidade. Só não tinha saído de casa por falta de opção.

Estava frio, o que fez com que esfregasse suas mãos levemente uma na outra, na tentativa de esquenta-las, falhando. Tinha de chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

A rua escura estava deserta. Esperando o farol abrir permitiu que seus olhos vagassem em volta, acostumando-se com o breu noturno. Por fim, surpresos, seus olhos pousam na imagem de uma garota, sozinha, em um balanço do outro lado.

Atravessou a rua rapidamente, aproximando-se inconscientemente. Ela nem ao menos levanta o rosto para encara-lo, indiferente com quem se aproximava.

- Você não vai pra casa? – Pergunta, se sentando no balanço do lado, colocando as comprar no chão ao seu lado.

Ela o encara, mas não responde a pergunta com palavras, apenas dando um sorriso vazio e um sinal de negativo com a cabeça, dizendo que não.

Aquela sensação de êxtase parecia ter voltado. O que aquela garota tinha que o deixava daquele jeito?

Ele larga as compras no chão. Ela o olha nos olhos e ele faz o mesmo. Pareciam querer descobrir algo um do outro, como se quisessem abrir um diário e ler o que tem dentro, mas temerosos do que poderiam encontrar.

Era uma sensação de agonia, pois, por mais que olhassem não conseguiam descobrir nada e ainda assim não conseguiam desistir, esforçando-se cada vez.

Ayumi decide quebrar o silêncio.

- Quer alguma coisa? – usava um tom frio, mas curioso.

Sasuke olhou para frente, sem olhar nenhum lugar em especial, encarando o vazio, pensativo. Depois se volta para a garota ao seu lado.

- Quem sabe? – ele sabia ser enigmático consigo mesmo, pois nem ele sabia a resposta da pergunta feita por ela. Levantou-se sem dizer mais nada e começou a andar, carregando suas compras.

Ayumi sentiu uma leve palpitada no coração. Aquele corpo que usava, ultimamente tinha passado por várias sensações estranhas, primeiro com o Gaara, que a fez parecer com que o corpo e a mente dela iam perder o controle, depois com o Sasuke... Sensações nunca sentidas por ela.

Sasuke estava tão extasiado que nem ouviu as reclamações de seu irmão pela demora, ele deixou as compras em cima da mesa e foi tomar um banho...

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e Gaara caminhava para a escola, estava cedo, então caminhava lentamente, sem se preocupar com muita coisa. Estava na esquina do colégio quando viu a garota que, no dia anterior lhe tirara a concentração. Sem pensar muito, caminha em sua direção.

-Bom dia – Murmura, andando a seu lado

Ela, que antes possuía no rosto, um enigmático sorriso, olha para ele e fecha a cara, emburrada.

-Oh, já emburrou em me ver? – O ruivo não sabia o por quê, nunca fora de implicar com ninguém, mas, faze-lo com ela era tão divertido que simplesmente não conseguia evitar!

Ayumi acelerou o passo, querendo chegar logo a sua sala e se livrar da criatura irritante que a seguia. Bastava ele falar para irrita-la, como isso era possível?

Entra em sua sala rapidamente, sentindo-se vitoriosa, apenas para perceber que ele a seguia, entrando também. Aquilo a deixava ainda mais enraivecida. Ela sentou e ele sentou bem atrás. Ambos ficaram calados por cinco minutos antes de ela pirar.

- Está certo, você ganhou! O que faz na _minha_ sala? – Pergunta, frisando o pronome possessivo, meio vermelha de nervosismo, o que o fez sorrir de lado. Gaara jamais admitiria, nem sob tortura, mas estava adorando aquilo, e corada, ela ficava linda!

- Eu fui transferido para ela, não sabia? – Fala com a voz mais calma que conseguia encontrar, mesmo estando quase caindo no riso

- Não! – Ela não queria acreditar, seu rosto perdendo a cor por um momento devido ao baque, mas logo se recuperando – Não se sente atrás de mim! – Aquilo era uma ordem, muito embora ela não estivesse na situação de dar uma dessas.

O garoto decide entrar no jogo dela, sorrindo, felino.

- Só se você me disser o seu nome! – Agora estampava um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela pára, parecendo pensar por um minuto em todos os prós e contras. Por fim, depois de cerca de um minuto, Ayumi parece se decidir.

Tudo era melhor do que tê-lo sentado atrás de sua carteira.

- Você venceu, meu nome é Ayumi Midori! Agora, cumpra a sua parte do acordo e saia daí! – O ruivo se levanta e, calmamente se senta ao lado da garota, o sorriso se alargando.

- O que você está fazendo? Fique longe de mim!

- Por que Ayu-chan? Isso não era parte do acordo e eu gosto tanto de você! – Usava o seu melhor tom de deboche, divertido.

- É Midori-sama para você! – É, aparentemente, tinha cometido um GRANDE erro.

Felizmente, pouco depois disso a aula começa, impedindo qualquer comunicação entre eles. O mundo já parecia um lugar melhor para ela só por esse pequeno fato.

E, incrivelmente, tudo transcorria muito bem até uma fatídica aula de álgebra, onde tudo parece montado somente para desabar.

- Hoje teremos uma competição! – A professora anuncia, parecendo bastante animada, adorava esse tipo de coisa.

Todos os alunos pareciam querer morrer com a notícia! E no momento, não havia nenhuma professora mais odiada do que ela. Sem parecer se importar com isso, ela tirou sorte para montar as duplas.

No final da organização tinha-se: Sasuke com Ayumi, Sakura com Gaara e Naruto com Ino. Os dois primeiros alunos pareciam muito animados com a idéia da disputa.

A aula transcorreu parcialmente rápida. Sempre, os primeiros a responder eram Sasuke e Ayumi, seguidos por Gaara e Sakura. Foi assim até a última pergunta, quando a professora colocou um cálculo matemático na lousa, praticamente impossível de ser resolvido.

Demorou cerca de quarenta minutos, mas, incrivelmente, a dupla de Sasuke levantou a mão para a professora ver a resposta. Esta, deduzindo que ninguém mais conseguiria resolver a equação, pede para os dois falarem em voz alta. Sasuke responde

-É 0,5298635. – A professora pensa um pouco e ia marcar a pontuação na lousa, quando Gaara intercede.

-Não professora, na verdade, o resultado é 0,5298633! – A professora arregala um pouco os olhos, impressionada – É verdade! – E anota a pontuação para Gaara e Sakura. Isso quando o sinal bate e a professora declara o grupo de Gaara o vencedor.

Sasuke e Ayumi pareciam duas feras! Como aqueles dois ousavam desafia-los? Sakura se encolhe na cadeira, temerosa, pois ao contrário de Gaaara, a idéia de ter ganhado de Sasuke a incomodava muito, sabia que ele ficaria bravo com ela. Só a idéia já a fazia triste e hesitante.

Morde o lábio inferior. Aquele, definitivamente não era seu dia de sorte.

Depois disso, as outras aulas pareceram voar, nem ao menos sendo sentidas pelos alunos cansados. Agora, só o fato de Ayumi olhar para a cara de Gaara, já ficava irritada o suficiente para corar muito!

E se tinha certeza de uma coisa, essa coisa era que o odiava, o odiava como não odiava ninguém mais.

Não que fosse assim, tão competitiva por natureza, mas, perder para ELE? Isso já era pedir demais! Era a única coisa que nunca permitiria acontecer!

Assim que a aula acabou, o ruivo saiu logo da sala de aula, se dirigindo para a aula de Judô, que praticava de tarde, despreocupado. O que ele não sabia é que a morena não pretendia deixar as coisas daquele jeito, aaaa se não permitiria!

Arrumou as coisas o mais rápido que pôde e saiu atrás do garoto de cabeleira vermelha. O seguiu rapidamente pelos corredores até ele entrar no vestiário. Não era como se importasse muito, então, depois de pensar por uma fração de segundos, entrou atrás, perdendo-o por entre os vários corredores com armários.

Não demorou a encontra-lo, e quando o fez, foi logo gritando.

-Miserável, perdemos por sua culpa! – Pára reparando que o garoto se encontrava sem blusa, sentindo um formigamento estranho tomar conta de seu corpo, corando muito e sentindo o coração acelerar feito louco!

Gaara sorri e começa – Não foi minha culpa se seu cálculo não foi preciso... – Depois se vira, procurando alguma coisa no armário, sem se abalar com a cena.

Afinal, eles eram os únicos ali.

-É sim! Foi por sua culpa que perdemos, não seja hipócrita, miserável! – A garota tinha perdido a cabeça, mexendo a mão para frisar o que falava. Ia continuar a xinga-lo até cansar-se! – Seu porc—

Gaara, num ato inesperado, a interrompe, puxando-a para perto pela cintura, rapidamente, surpreendendo-a. A menina mal tem tempo para manifestar sua surpresa, pois ele logo colou os lábios aos dela.

Em um primeiro momento, assustada, Ayumi o empurra, mas, como ele era infinitamente mais forte que ela, acaba tendo que ceder.

Incrivelmente, os lábios dele eram macios. Ele morde de leve o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, Sente seu corpo tremer, o calor tomando-a totalmente. Tinha sorte de ele estar segurando-a, pois senão estaria no chão, desequilibrada.

Seu corpo parecia pegar fogo enquanto colado no dele daquela maneira sensual. Podia sentir a textura da pele dele, sem blusa. Ela geme mais uma vez.

Logo ele empurra sua língua contra os lábios dela, pedindo passagem. A garota abre a boca, permitindo a entrada. Ele começa a explorar todos os cantos da boca da garota com ardor. E ela tenta fazer o mesmo, em uma disputa prazerosa.

Gaara tinha uma mão segurando a nuca de Ayumi e a outra, segurando sua cintura. E ela, mesmo inconscientemente, tinha posto suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e agora, brincava com algumas mexas de cabelo.

Era tão quente, era tão bom.

Nunca antes se sentira assim, tinha-se esquecido de tudo e de todos, sentindo apenas o seu corpo ganhar vida, queimando-se em chamas que a consumiam por dentro.

Quando ele levanta sua blusa na parte de trás, acariciando a pele sedosa e fria dela, sente um arrepio, como se uma explosão ocorresse dentro dela, o que a faz gemer novamente, tentando aproximar-se ainda mais dele, embora isso parecesse impossível.

Eles ficam assim algum tempo, apenas disputando espaço. As línguas quentes e molhadas brincando, dançando e se conhecendo em um espaço tão pequeno, tão prazerosamente. Ficam assim até perceberem que precisavam de ar e então se separam.

Ayumi sente instantaneamente falta daquele calor contra o seu corpo, mas agora este mandava arrepios estranhos por sua espinha a todo o momento e sua pele estava arrepiada.

Ambos respiravam pesado, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, ainda não conseguindo associar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

A garota é a primeira a voltar ao normal, o que tinha acontecido vindo a sua mente como uma flecha acusativa, machucando sua consciência e aquilo, por mais que seu corpo parecesse querer dizer o contrário, faz com que ela volte ao seu juízo perfeito.

Levanta a mão e dá um belo tapa no rosto de Gaara, com toda a força que tinha no momento, embora ainda estivesse trêmula, deixando uma marca vermelha, depois sai correndo, desesperada, não querendo pensar no que tinha feito.

Ela estava com o coração a mil, a mente dela estava confusa, parecendo um furacão e o coração batia forte.

Era uma sensação muito estranha para ela, nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, será que era sempre assim? Tão sem controle que a faria esquecer de tudo e de todos? A faria esquecer de onde estava e quem era.

Respira fundo, o corpo ainda fervendo, as pernas tremendo, sendo difícil sustenta-las. Ficou no corredor sentada tentando se recompor daquele beijo, que agora lhe parecia insano. Não era possível que fosse aquilo, devia estar errado.

Não gostava de perder o controle, não era o tipo de pessoa que ela era, certo? Apoia então a cabeça nas mãos, mexendo em seu próprio cabelo.

Na verdade não queria admitir, não queria ter de dizer para si mesma que havia gostado do beijo, na verdade, havia amado, aquela sensação de selvageria, de perder o controle, de entrega total... Nunca tinha provado aquilo antes e lhe parecia totalmente delicioso.

Sasuke que ia saindo do colégio com calma acabou por vê-la, sentada no corredor. A expressão conturbada não combinando com a garota que conhecia. Preocupado, se dirigiu até lá.

- Você tá legal? - Sasuke se senta ao lado dela, apoiando-se contra a parede branca atrás de si.

Ela estava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que leva um susto quando ouve a voz masculina de Sasuke tão próxima a ela. Seu corpo voltando a sentir um daqueles choques estranhamente prazerosos, ainda não totalmente recuperado.

- Estou... – ela disse, passando a mão nos lábios, tentando de toda a maneira acalmar-se, encolhendo-se o máximo que podia.

- Tem certeza? Você me parece alterada, você saiu correndo depois que bateu o sinal. – Ayumi não conseguia se concentrar, tentava formar alguma palavra, uma sentença que fosse, mas não saía nada.

- Tem alguma coisa haver com o Gaara?

Ao ouvir o nome ela parecia ter ficado estática, gelara.

- O que ele te fez? – ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

- É que... – Sente-se aliviada ao encontrar novamente as palavras e toma fôlego antes de continuar – Perdemos! Foi isso! Para aquele garoto insuportável! – apesar de tudo ela não havia esquecido que tinha perdido o que ajudava a ficar mais lúcida.

Ele sorriu, divertido. Aparentemente tinha encontrado alguém tão competitivo quanto ele. Sem que percebessem engajam-se um uma conversa animada ali, no meio do corredor.

O que eles não perceberam é que em breve algo iria mudar...

Sakura os viu de longe, aparentemente conversando de uma forma que para ela pareceu extremamente íntima, o que fez com o que seu coração apertasse e ela fosse embora correndo, afinal, Sasuke nunca havia feito conversado assim com ela...

**N/A – E Ae pessoal, como vão vocês?! Depois de muito tempo sem atualizar venho aqui com o capítulo 2, o capítulo estava pronto a séculos, esperava apenas UM comentário, mas tudo bem... enfim, esperamos que gostem! **

**A Rozanne (vulgo Su) também quer reviews! Todos queremos! Não é?**

**Beijos pra vocês.**


End file.
